


Freshman year

by dolphinaaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaptered, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbians, campus AU, female everyone, female!Harry, female!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinaaaa/pseuds/dolphinaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small campus in Illinois.<br/>Louison "Lou" Tomlinson is a freshman on a golf scholarship coming right from Doncaster, England. She hopes America will keep all its promises.<br/>When her roommate and fellow freshman Nialla brings her to her volleyball team party, Lou meets Hariane, the star player. Something ignites inside both girls and very soon Lou gets a lot more than she ever expected. She isn't sure that is what she wants... but damn does she need it!</p>
<p>A coming of age tale with girls!direction in snowy middle-of-nowhere, Illinois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chap 1

Lou was nervously taping on the pavement. She thought for the 1000th time that she would love, no, adore a ciggy right now. But she just couldn't be caught smoking by her coach on their first meeting. Her mother also repeated so many times that "America is a lot stricter on the rules Lou. If they catch you smoking or drinking while you are underage, especially not even 18, they will arrest you, expel you, maybe even send you back here! Be careful my love". So she wasn't really keen on tempting fate right now. 

She landed in Chicago the day before and had spent the night in a small hotel, paid by the university. Her coach was supposed to pick her up now and bring her to the campus that was like three hours away from the city in the middle of nowhere. Lou was excited and scared and hopeful but didn't want to get her hopes too high. She just couldn't stop fidgeting. She still couldn't believe that she was here, in America, whereas three months before she was a normal, uninteresting sixth former in Yorkshire, praying to pass her A-levels. All happened so fast. Her coach at her golf club in Doncaster told her he thought she had potential. He told her about this possibility to try to apply to get a scholarship in the States. That she had her chances and that he knew a few coaches there, that he could recommend her. He helped her shoot a video and apply to several unis. The bigger and most famous ones where out of reach, but a lot of smaller universities answered positively. Lou chose this one in Illinois because the program seemed good, the coach was nice and they gave her a full scholarship. 

When Lou told her friends and family back home that she was going to attend uni in America, everybody was stunned. The Tomlinsons were working class, everybody they knew were working class. Something like that just never happened. Most of the kids stopped after their GCSEs and began to work right away. The few that got their A-level usually managed to get a scholarship to go to Leeds or Manchester, but that was it. Nobody ever went to America! not even on holidays! Hell, Lou didn't even have a passport. The only times she went abroad were to visit her relatives in Belgium and that wasn't the most exciting trip!

A big van covered in paw prints stopped in front of her and Lou jumped right back to reality. Coach John got out. In his wildcats jacket and baseball cap he was the exact stereotype Lou had in mind when thinking about America. He gave her a warm smile and went in for a hug.

" _Louisonn_! I am so glad to meet you! How are you? Welcome!"

Lou forced herself not to roll her eyes. Of course he couldn't pronounce her name. Already in England no one could. She was not even gonna try to explain. "So nice to meet you Mr Devin" she said with her best smile "please call me Lou". 

"Lou please call me John!" he replied. "Ok let's put your bags in the trunk. Actually we are gonna go to the airport fetch someone else. A freshy from the volleyball team. Her coach asked me to since I was already picking you up. You don't mind I hope?"

"No, of course not" she said easily. She was even kind of relieved to know she wouldn't be alone for the 3 hour journey to campus. The coach seemed very nice, but having someone her age in the car wouldn't hurt.

"She is from England as well i think" John added taking place at the wheel "or maybe Ireland I don't remember".

The drive to O'Hare was short and Lou was already a lot more relaxed. The conversation with the coach was easy and he seemed genuinely excited to have her in the team. At the airport they picked up a small blond girl with three enormous luggage, big blue eyes and a very thick Irish accent. Her name was Nialla Horan. She was from a small village in Ireland and was absolutely buzzing about everything she saw. Her enthusiasm was contagious and the trip back to campus felt like minutes. After this car ride, Lou felt she knew Nialla since forever. That was so weird. She was really talkative and outgoing herself but she had never met someone so carefree. When they arrived to campus, John brought them to the registration building. 

"So girls let's go see what rooms you are assigned. I'll help you with your bags later." 

They followed him inside. Lou hoped the campus wasn't as big and scary as it seemed right now. In two weeks time, she would probably know it like the back of her hand but for now it was really impressive. They arrived in a smallish admin office. Only another girl was there, talking animatedly to the staff woman. She was making big hand gestures and her long dark hair was swaying around. She was pissed and arguing about something. 

"ok just give your names and they will assign your rooms. I am just gonna check something and I'll come back in 15" John said leaving them in the room. When they got closer to the desk, Lou was surprised to recognise a familiar accent. The girl that was still arguing with the woman had such a thick Yorkshire accent that Lou suspected she forced it to piss her off. Finally the girl span around and let out a very definitive "well that is just unacceptable. I wonder how you are able to keep your job with being so incompetent!" She was ready to storm out but was a bit surprised to find herself face to face with the two small girls.

Now that she could see her face, Lou was very impressed. The girl was a bit older than them and definitely taller. She had dark, perfect skin, long eyelashes and piercing amber eyes. Her black silky hair cascaded around her insanely fit body. She was probably the most beautiful person Lou had ever seen. Nialla was as speechless as her and the girl inquisitively quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

"heu... you from Yorkshire?" Lou managed to mumble. The older girl watched her from head to tows, even more surprised.

"Yeah?" she replied and after a moment of hesitation "Bradford".

"I am from Doncaster meself" Lou said, hopeful. That girl seemed badass and she was from home. Lou wanted to be her friend. It worked. The girl relaxed and sent her a cheeky smile.

"Cool!" she said slowly, forcing her accent again. "You seem cool. We need more cool people in this hella boring excuse of a campus. I am Zina."

"Lou! This is Nialla" Lou said excitedly, pointing at her friend. Nialla let out a small "sup" and Zina laughed a bit. 

"So ya here on a sports scholarship I s'pose?" They both nodded. 

"Yeah golf" Lou said. "Volleyball" Nialla added. 

"Volleyball? I am in the team as well! Cool. Cool." She repeated again. "Guys i gotta go but come have a cuppa later when u settled." She added a lot louder, making sure the woman at the desk heard it "I am in unit 401, since incompetent people in this office can't do their jobs properly and couldn't give me back the same apartment than last year in spite of me requesting it and filling up all the appropriate paperwork".

Lou and Nialla managed to keep straight faces and went to face the staff woman.

"Hi, I am Nialla Horan" the blond girl said cheerfully, ignoring the sulky air on the woman's face. "I am a freshman in the volleyball team and my coach sent me an email yesterday. He told me that usually freshmen ought to live in the dorms, but since I am in a sports team, I could live in the apartments already, as long as I live with a team-mate."

Lou didn't know that. "I am Louison Tomlinson" she said quickly "and same I am in the golf team. So i should be able to live in the apartments as well". She didn't want to live with the baby freshmen. She wanted to live with her team-mates as well. Maybe even with Nialla? That would be seriously cool!

"Louison?" Nialla whispered teasingly, trying to pronounce it as Lou just did. To be honest, her effort was better than 99% of the people.

"Shut up" Lou shout-whispered playfully. Nialla chuckled.

The woman checked their files on her computer.

"Yeah, I see. Well Nialla you can live in the appartments. But _Louisonn_ , I see you are not eighteen yet. So you will have to live in the dorms until you are. Even if you are in a team. Sorry. You will be able to move next semester." She didn't seem sorry at all and Lou cursed the fact she was born so late in the year. Couldn't she be born in May or June like everyone else? Who was born on the 24th of December anyway? That rule was so stupid. 

Nialla saw Lou pouting like a 5 year old and just said "Ok then, If Lou can't live out of the dorms, can we at least share a dorm? I don't mind living there for a semester."

"Oh are you sure? You don't mind? Thank you so much!" Lou said touched by her new friend's action. 

Nialla shrugged. She really didn't care and she loved Lou already. "Nahhhhh that's gonna be fun" she smiled. 

Two hours later they had finished to unpack their stuff and were splattered on Lou's bed. Nialla was strumming on a small ukulele. Turns out most of the room in her 3 luggage was taken by food. It seemed she brought all of Ireland's supply in biscuits. That was quite unsettling since she was skinny, even slimmer than Lou, who was already very small. But also because, who would think they would lack biscuit and junk food in America?

Lou sent a quick mail to her mom to tell her she was ok and settled in her room.

"So you wanna go to Zina's place? Maybe check the campus out?" Nialla asked casually. Lou nodded. They had the day off. The following day was the first day of sports camp. They had a meeting with all athletes and staff in the morning and then would be properly introduced to their respective teams. From what the girls understood, classes would begin only in a week and a half. For now only student athletes and a few international students were already on campus. The rest of the students would arrive for the first day of classes. That is why the campus was still pretty empty and calm. Only in a few spots in the parking lots were taken and in the dorms, you could see most rooms were yet to be opened. 

The girls lost themselves a bit on campus but it was actually quite easy to figure out. The freshmen dorms, most of the classrooms and the main cafeteria were all in the big buildings next to the admin offices. Then you had the library, other classrooms buildings and a small cafeteria. The apartments for older students that still lived on campus were divided in two. The more modern ones, called "chals" short for chalets, were closer to the main buildings. The others, the units, were separated from the rest of the campus by the sports fields and facilities, the football stadium and a small forest. It was a 15 minutes walk from the dorms but that was really cool. It was hot under the sun of mid august and Lou was really happy with herself. She already had a great friend and roommate, she was gonna hang out with the cool kids. The day couldn't have gone better. 

When they arrived in front of the 401 unit, Nialla let out a loud "oh fuck off, I can't believe that!" and then grinned towards Lou. She was a bit surprised by the outburst and was ready to ask when she smelled it herself. The very familiar smell of the park in front of her house back in Doncaster when the high-school students gathered after class to share a quick blunt. No doubt, someone was smoking in there. Lou knocked at the door and some very tall girl with brown hair and an easy smile opened.

"Heyyy" she said slowly and Lou could tell she was definitely high. "Ya need some help or something" the girl asked politely. 

"We... euh... we met with Zina earlier and she told us to come hang out actually" Nialla said. "I am in the volleyball team".

"Oh! New recruits" the girl said louder her eyes sparkling with new-found interest "Laima" she formally hold out her hand and Nialla shook it a bit awkwardly. "I am the team captain actually". She turned around, leaving the door open and invited the girls to follow.

"That's Sofian, my boyfriend" she pointed to a brown haired boy slumped on the leaving room sofa, his feet on the table "and that's Perry, Zina's boy" she pointed to the other guy, a blond one this time, who was reaching out to take the bang very badly hidden from under the sofa.

"Hey" Lou and Nialla said in chorus. "So, you are the volleyball team captain?" Nialla repeated, trying to keep her voice casual.

Laima nodded.

"But isn't it, like... forbidden to smoke pot?" the blond girl pressed. "You know like I had to sign a contract before I arrived, to get my scholarship. And they wrote about drug tests and stuff and it was all quite scary if you got caught"

One of the boys snorted and Laima smiled easily.

"Well Perry here is... the athletic director's son. So he knows... when the tests are so we don't smoke and stuff before" she shrugged. "So we don't get caught. Besides, it's only pot" she added. "It is not like we are doping or something. If I go to a game high, it's not gonna make my team win" she winked to Nialla. Then she turned around again and shouted "Zeeeeeee some freshies you invited are here, bring yo ass in the lounge!!"

They heard a muffled "fuck you Leeeeeeee" before someone, probably Zina, rolled off bed in the first room next to the living room. Two seconds later, Zina was emerging, unlit cigarette between her lips and hair tangled from her nap. It was still the same insanely beautiful girl, but this time in a tiny sports shorts and a very loose sleeveless top that let see most of her bra but more importantly the impressive collection of tattoos on her arms and chest. 

"Hey babes" she purred "want a fag" she slightly shook her pack.

"I'd kill for one" Lou answered truthfully. "But... you don't think, I'll, ya know get in trouble? I am not 18." she added a bit shyly.

Zina seemed surprised. "Well you don't loose time, do you?" 

"Yeah well, I am from December and didn't take a gap year, soooo that's it" she shrugged. 

"Don't worry babes." Zina said tossing Lou the pack. "Security isn't that bad here. They won't bother ya as long as you don't look suspicious. Don't think they even on campus yet to be honest. And we'll see them coming from here" she added but her voice got angrier a bit. "Ya remember, in the office when I was arguing right? S' coz last year with the girls we had that last unit over there, the 802", she pointed to the furthest building nearly completely hidden in the forest "was great because security nearly never bothered to come down there. And we were kinda isolated as well. So we could smoke and party and be loud with no problem. But now some moronic football playas are there coz that motherfucker at the admin office lost me request". 

They nodded in unison and got out of the flat to have their smokes. 

"So you four living there?" Lou asked casually.

"Nahh" Zina replied taking a big drag of her smoke "it's not mixed. Perry n Sof live in 608 over there, with other soccer players. Laima and I are with Louise, she another volleyball player" she said turning more towards Nialla "she cool. A senior actually. Last room I don't know. Probably a transfer, maybe an international student."

"Hey Zee!" Laima called from inside, "Louise is boarding now, she is arriving tomo morning. But you'll never guess! Hazza missed her flight in Greece. Apparently she is stuck there or something. She sent an email, you should see coach Brian's answer. He is right pissed. Fuck mate, she is gonna miss probably half of volleyball camp, maybe all of it! Only this bitch seriously!"

Zina snorted "fuck I wish I could miss this shitty camp as well" she muttered "we gonna play volleyball enough during the year, why add this torture camp in the middle of fucking summer".

Both Lou and Nialla laughed. Zina really was so cool. 

"You know what? I am sure this bitch did it on purpose" she said to the two girls. 

"Who's that?" Lou asked.

"Hariane, she is our team star if you will" Zina replied with a proud smile.


	2. chap 2

BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIP

Lou rolled around in her bed and tried to hide her head under the pillow so this intolerable noise would stop, maybe. But it didn't do much. It got even worst when Nialla jumped from her bed like they weren't very hangover from last night and still jet-lagged. No apparently Nialla was just _fine_ walking around, opening and closing the drawers loudly and then sing-shouting in the shower some Shakira song. In her haze, Lou wondered how that girl who was so small could make as much noise as a herd of elephants. And also how the fuck could she get up all fresh and rested like last night never happened!? They spent all afternoon with Zina, Laima and their boyfriends, chain smoking, gossiping and sharing their life stories. In the evening some other guys from the soccer and volleyball teams had come bringing pizza and booze and a bit of extra pot. And everyone drunk to the new year and to the new team-mates and to the horrible sports camp etc. Lou didn't recall drinking _that_ much, but coupled with the few puffs from the joints she took and the jet lag, she was sure she didn't look human right now.

Something wet and smelling of flowers jumped on her and she nearly had a heart attack. During a micro second, she actually wondered if living with Nialla was a good idea after all. Surely this blonde tornado was gonna kill her before the end of the semester. 

"Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuu come on!!!" Nialla whined excitedly "Come on, Louison! You gotta shower! No offence but you smell a bit like a _trashcan_ " she said in a very offensively exaggerated American accent. "You gotta make a good impression on your team-mates" she added cheekily. And when Lou tried to dive even further under her blankets, she proceeded to poke her sides while singing a very annoying song about breakfast.

Lou always had these associations in her head, where people reminded her of animals or objects. For example, Zina was a cheetah, all mysterious and dangerous. Laima was a laptop, easy going, helpful and pragmatic. Well Nialla was definitely an albinos squirrel on crack. She finally pushed her blankets off and got out of bed in a supreme effort. She blindly headed to the shower.

"Lou! Look at the omelet bar, they have the eggs in bottles! Like milk! You ever saw that?" Nialla was a little over excited by the cafeteria. There were several stands where people cooked you quesadillas, omelets, pastas, sandwiches. There was a salad bar, a pizza bar, a cereal bar, anything you could ever eat. If she didn't begin to know Nialla quite well, Lou would have thought she was on the verge of a breakdown. But it just turned out that this place, with its humongous choice of food, was a small Eden for her.

"And look, they do omelets only with the white, or only with the yolk, or with the two together! Did you know you could do that? I only ever had normal ones!" the blondy girl kept whispering excitedly. They swiped their meal cards and Lou lost Nialla immediately. She went to the breakfast bar because even in America, eating pizza at 8.30 in the morning didn't seem right. She suspiciously eyed the multicolour "fruit loops" and went for some Special K looking cereals. At the drinks, she was disappointed not to find her cherished Yorkshire tea, so she settled for the "English breakfast", figuring it would be the closest. Nialla already was at a table, surrounded by very big, very broad guys in snapbacks and wife-beaters. They all laughed and talked really loud, one even patted the small girl on the shoulder like they had been bros forever. When she saw her, she waved at Lou.

"Lou, come sit! The lads are from the football team, but like the American football team ya know. They going to the meeting as well."

"Sup beautiful?" one of the guys asked her and Lou hoped the small blush on her cheeks was imperceptible. 

It turned out the boys were nice even if quite cocky and definitely flirty. They all went to the lecture hall and arrived when as the head of the sports department was beginning his speech. Lou watched around, scanning the audience. If a few of the students in the first two rows were listening, the majority just appeared to be playing on their phones, sleeping on their desks or chatting with each others. She spotted Zina, who was putting nail polish but gave her a thumbs up when their eyes met. Nialla plopped on the seat beside her and begun to play hangman with her neighbour, a big guy with dreadlocks, so Lou tried to concentrate on the man speaking. He was happy they were all here, he hoped they spent a nice summer, they had to understand that being a part of the Wildcats was serious business, blablabla. After what felt like a small century, they finally were dismissed and invited to go meet with their teams. 

Coach John wanted to do something not too formal so he told the golf team to meet in the forest just outside of the units. Lou was a bit nervous. And she was jealous of Nialla. Her friend already knew Zina and Laima who were in her team, whereas the golf players could very well be insufferable bitches. The golfers weren't bitches. All of them were actually pretty nice. Lou particularly hit it of with two of her girls team-mates, Stana and Ollie. She was also quite struck by one of the boys, Leo, who was... well fit. But if both the coach and team were great, the sports camp turned out to be hell. Every morning they woke up a 7 and had to jogg one hour, then they had weightlifting and conditioning, finally they spent all afternoon playing golf in the fields. Lou didn't mind the golf part. She loved golf and she was good at it. But why in hell did they had to do weighlifting, and steps, abs and all those other exercises that made her body ache so much. Every night, Lou and Nialla just let their sore body fall on their mattress as if they were dead. Apparently, the volleyball camps was even more horrible.

"I can't move anymore" Nialla whined while lying star-fished on the floor. "Seriously these girls on the team, I don't know how they do, they can lift so much. I am not even kidding. I didn't think it was possible. I never lifted in my life before. Fuck."

"I know" Lou chuckled a bit "they even make us do it for golf, that's so weird"

"Seriously that's weird. Instead of lifting like animals, we should be playing actual volleyball more. Talk strategies, stuff like that. We are not fucking weightlifters." She tried to reach a bottle of water but whine and put her arm back down "You know what Zina said today. We were lifting and the coach told her to put like 70 pounds or something. She did it once and then she snapped. She said she beat the Pakistani record with that and that she was done!"

They chuckled.

"Too cool for school" Lou whispered pensively. 

In spite of their aching bodies, Lou and Nialla decided they had to go out. More precisely, Laima, Zina and Louise decided they had to go out and came to the dorms to forcefully bring them to some football parties at the units. 

"But guys, I am literally dying" Lou whined from under the top Laima had tossed her. "I can't move. I can't go to a party"

"Oh come on woman" Laima grunted "I know sports camp is horrible but the sports parties are the part that makes it ok! It's gonna be fun. All campus is gonna be there. Besides" she said looking over the girls wardrobe again "if you wanna be able to wear these kind of stuff, you better hurry up and attend all parties now while it's still summer. I don't know if someone told you but winter is pretty cold here, and comes pretty fast. You'll need a fucking down jacket soon"

"You know boys in the locker room were talking about you?" Louise said suddenly. 

"Talking about who?" Nialla said exiting the bathroom in a cute flowery dress, her mane of hair in a messy bun. Zina rolled her eyes from her spot on the desk. She took her eyes off the joint she was rolling to reply.

"They talk about both of you babes. They think you hot and would like to jump you. They are horny motherfuckers and your accents don't help" she wriggled her eyebrows towards Lou. "What you think of you teammate, Leo?" she asked too casually.

"He's fit" she answered carefully. 

"Well Perry told me he wants to get in your pants. He's gonna be here tonight of course... if you're interested" she added with a cheeky smile before going back to her joint. 

The party was so much fun. The apartment it took place was packed, music was blasting and everyone was dancing very suggestively. After two vodka-sprite, Lou completely forgot she was tired and sore. She discovered a new-found passion and talent for beer pong and won several games teaming with Laima, then Nialla, then some random strangers. Her new phone was now full of contacts from people she didn't really recall. But she didn't care. It was so nice. Everyone was so nice. Merica was fucking great. 

At one moment, she was outside, speaking with... someone. She wasn't sure who that person was actually. And Leo came beside her, offering her a cigarette. The way he was eyeing her let no room for doubt. She sent him her cheekiest smile. She was quite used to boys liking her. Back in Doncaster, she was always quite popular, had lots of friends and lots of boyfriends, never anything really serious but she was used to the attention and desire. They talked for a bit and when he went in for a kiss, Lou saw Nialla from the other side of the lawn, sending her an all but discreet wink. She tried no to burst out laughing, closed her eyes and let him snog her. He was fit, she was drunk, it was enjoyable and she was here to have fun. 

The rest of sports camp went in a flash. Lou and Nialla got used to the training and enjoyed themselves more. The evening, they usually went to the units, to hang out with their friends there and have barbecues. Lou and Leo were still very much flirting, sometimes kissing again. She liked him alright. He was fit and he was nice, even if a bit... simple to be honest. Stana and Ollie also lived in the units and Lou felt with all these new friends, she had quite a solid group to have fun with during this year. 

Tonight was the last night before the year started really. Most students were on campus now. Classes registrations were tomorrow. And it was Lou and Nialla's first frat party. Lou actually ddin't want to go. She wanted to skype with her friends back home and sleep early to be well rested the next day. But Nialla didn't give her the choice.

"You kidding right? C'mon your first frat party! I have to go because the whole volleyball team is gonna be there! And if I am going you are going mate. No choice."

They had all hopped in one of the uni vans that Perry had "borrowed for the night". After a 5 min drive outside campus, they reached the frat house. It was huge, with big Greek letter painted on the walls. The party was pretty much similar to the ones they had had at the units on campus, except maybe 5 times bigger. Probably most of the uni were there, dancing on furniture, doing keg stands or downing jelly shots. That was pretty rad.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Zina shouted when she spotted someone in the crowd. And she lost her legendary chill to actually run, jump on and hug the person. Lou screw up her eyes to see who that was. She could only see their backs but that was definitely a girl. And she was tall. Very tall. Even taller than Laima. Probably more than 1.80meters. She had long brown loose curls that arrived to the small of her back. And even from there, you could feel her presence and her energy radiating. When she turned around, Lou felt her heart clench a bit. Because if Zina was probably still prettier, this girl had _something_ undefinable that made everybody around seem just bland. A flowery headband messily tied prevented loose curls to fall into her eyes. She wore ripped black skinnies and an oversized T, quite contrasting with all the girls in mini skirts carefully gussied up for the occasion. Her arms sported just a few less tattoos than Zina's and her skin was so tanned that it was darker than the other girl's. She locked eyes with Lou for a second and her deep green cheeky stare made her a tad uncomfortable.

Soon Lou was next to Zina and the girl. "Lou this is Hariane, Hariane Lou" Zina said voice still unusually buzzing. "You remember I told ya she was in our team"

"Yeah nice to meet you" Lou said, trying to smile casually. In fact, she was still very much uncomfortable. Because Hariane was even more stunning from close than from afar. And there was something coming from her that was... unsettling. Maybe a bit masculine? Lou couldn't really figure. That was weird because she didn't look masculine at all. Not at all androgynous either.She was definitely insanely pretty. But some vibe, some strength, some will emanated from her. It seemed nothing could ever resist to this girl, she was just powerful. That was just weird. 

"Lou" Hariane let her name roll on her tongue "nice to meet you mate. M' Hazza". They found the bar and poured themselves drinks before happily mingling with the crowd. 

Lou was trying to find a way out from being alone with Leo. Yeah he was hot and yeah kissing him was kinda hot too, but tonight she just couldn't be bothered. She didn't wanna kiss. They were outside sat on some wooden deck and she wished someone would just come and have a chat or something. She quickly took a look around and saw that girl Hariane, talking with a group of people a few meters away. She caught her stare and she probably understood because five seconds later she was walking towards them.

"Hey Lou that's right?" she said in her melodious voice "your friend Nialla asked me to get you. Apparently she is upstairs and feeling a bit sick". She seemed so sincere that Lou wondered for a second if that was true. But then she caught the conspiratory look in her eyes and jumped to her feet.

"Oh! Yeah Sorry Leo. I'll go check on her. I'll see you later ok?" she quickly said going back inside. Hariane was following her.

"Come, i'll show you where" the taller girl said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

They arrived in a small bedroom and Hariane pushed Lou inside before locking the door behind them. "You're welcome" she said before chuckling. "this guy seemed a bit of a bother". She was talking really slowly and Lou figured she was quite drunk.

"How... do you know the house? she just asked flatly because that's the first thing that crossed her mind.

"My cousin Jemmy, he in this frat" she answered shrugging. She opened a wardrobe, took out two Smirnoff ices and tossed one to Lou before letting herself fall on the bed. "It's his room." she added and after a bit. "He came to pick me up at the airport tonight and we didn't even go to campus. Came here directly. That's why i'm wearing this." She motioned to her clothes.

"Yeah, you... you missed volleyball camp" Lou said smiling a bit. "I remember Zina was super jealous. She said anyone else than you would have been kicked out of the team"

Hariane laughed frankly. "Haha, I bet she was jealous that lazy ass. But that wasn't my fault. Was on holidays in Greece, Rhodes island. And i got stuck there. I missed my flight, then I lost my ID so I had to make a new one and then wait for another flight..." She smiled displaying a huge dimple and a whole lot of white teeth. "I am not complaining though. I am sure that was nicer there than here"

"Greece..." Lou said pensively. "That must be nice. I never went there." She drunkenly chuckled. "Never been anywhere actually"

Hariane sent her a nice smile. "Well you're here" she poked her tongue out. "Greece is great. You should go one day. I did my gap year there and loved it so much that i stayed another year, working at some resort. For real I just pretended to work and just stayed on the beach all day drinking Suma and sometimes playing beach volleyball with the tourists" she said with fondness. "Went back this summer to visit old friends".

They fell in a comfortable silence and then Hariane asked. "So you play golf innit? Well posh" she teased. Lou chuckled again.

"Haha you can talk!" she laughed "I have the impression of talking to the Queen! I feel you should be in some polo garden party rather than in this trashy frat party". Hariane took a mock offended face. "I... I was working at the golf club actually when I was younger" Lou said, like it was a deadly secret "you know like serving at the club, cleaning, doing the caddie and stuff. That's how I started playing a bit. And then my coach, he... he took interest in me, said I had potential so I kept playing and he trained me, made me enter competitions and stuff. He is the one that made me come here." she said becoming a bit emotional.

"Wise man" Hariane said slowly. She took out a blunt from her pack of smokes and sent Lou a questioning look. The younger girl nodded a bit before taking a sip of her drink and coming closer to Hariane. They lit up the joint and Hariane took a huge drag of it. 

"I had a very good friend called Lou back home" she said exhaling the smoke, looking a bit like a dragon."Like this name"

Lou felt herself blushing a bit and didn't understand why. "It's... it's Louison actually. It's just... nobody can say it properly ya know. So Lou is good"

"Louison?" Hariane asked and Lou blessed her. Like a proper posh person, she probably took French and knew how to pronounce the "on" sound. 

"Yeah... My mum's side of the family is from Belgium. And my great grand mother was called that. All my sibling have equally strange old fashioned French names" she added with a proud smile. 

"I like it even more" Hariane said seriously. An original name is always ya know... cool". She gave the blunt to Lou and she took a puff.

"Your name's uncommon as well" she said, looking at Hariane's tattoos. Never heard it actually. Doesn't sound really English". She slightly touched the sailboat inked on the taller girl's arm and Hariane look at her smiling. 

"I did it in Greece" she explained. " It was one of my firsts. I always liked boats. And you know, living on an island, it just felt natural." Lou nodded and kept following the drawing with her fingers. "My name, that's a funny story actually" Hariane said, pushing her head back against the wall and downing her bottle. "My mom had a difficult pregnancy and she had to stay in bed for most of it. Like... 6 months or something in bed. And you know she was super bored so she began to read a lot and she became obsessed with mythology. Greek gods and legends, stuff like that". She took a puff before continuing. "And in one myth, Ariane she saves Jason from the Minotaur. He is lost in the labyrinth and she helps him out with her thread. Well my mom loved that story and they decided to call me Ariane. But then my dad celebrated my birth a bit too much. And we don't really know what happened. Maybe he spelt it wrong, or maybe he didn't see that the clerck spelt it wrong. Whatever, I'm called Hariane now".

"You and Greece that was meant to be" Lou said lowly and Hariane repeated "yeah meant to be". They finished the joint and then lay in silence on the bed. Lou was so stoned, the room was turning and the thoughts in her head made no sense whatsoever. But she felt good and safe. Everything was just so nice. Suddenly she heard big knocks at the door. Hazza who seemed to be a lot more sober than Lou got up and went to open. Zina and Nialla got in, followed by two other guys.

"Cops are here" Nialla said excitedly "that's crazy, I didn't think that was really like in the movies ya know. But that really is! People were jumping from the balconies and running in the woods not to get caught under-age drinking" she said a bit amazed. That was crazy Lou! I am telling you!"

"We are underage" Lou managed to mumble from the bed.

"Yeah, don't worry. If we stay here calmly until cops just fuck off, you not gonna have anything. It is a lot safer to stay here than to try to escape. They would chase after you."

"A lot of people are still hiding in the basement" one of the guys said. Lou figured it must be Jemmy since he looked a lot like Hariane but in boy version. The small group stayed calmly chatting in the room for a bit and Lou must have fallen asleep because she woke up under Hariane's gentle strokes. They were alone in the room again.

"Hey Lou" she whispered. "The others went down again. I'm gonna go have another drink. You wanna come or stay here rest a bit?"

"Come" Lou mumbled. Hazza smiled and poked her sides playfully. "Get up then lazy-head" she sung.

Lou tried to rearrange her hair and outfit because it definitely didn't look "posh" right now. They headed down and found that people had put loud music back and were dancing again. They downed several shots with the others and began dancing. Lou couldn't recall when or how but she found herself dancing like a slut against Hariane. She wasn't sure it was playful, it probably was. It sure was... But it was still downright dirty. They were grinding on each other, grabbing each other's waist and letting their hands travel more south as well. Some people were staring and cheering a bit but most of them were too trashed to pay attention. One guy began breakdancing like a pro and everybody's attention was drawn to him. 

That's when Lou felt Hariane grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the back garden. They stumbled over each-others feets and stopped behind a bush giggling, head spinning. Lou looked up to Hariane's face and smiled. Hariane bent over and crushed their lips together. They full on snogged. The taller girl was touching Lou everywhere making her pant between the kiss. She had to be on her tippy tows to be tall enough, and even then, Hariane had to lift her up a bit for them to be comfy. Hariane was licking inside her mouth fiercely, her tongue massaging hers oh so perfectly.

"That's... very new", Lou managed to think inside her fuzzy head. "But that's really nice." She liked it. Hariane was fit. And Lou was here to have fun. 


End file.
